


i tried my hand at angst

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, heavy endgame spoilers!!, it just popped into my head when I was rewatching endgame so, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: Tony was still staring at the lake, a forlorn expression on his features. Steve took a few steps closer to him and set his hand on the small of Tony’s back. He moved forward so their chests pressed together and let his head drop onto Steve’s shoulder.“Stop,” Steve said softly.“What?”“Stop blaming yourself.”





	i tried my hand at angst

**Author's Note:**

> yeet there's endgame spoilers!! so don't read if you haven't watched endgame bc this whole thing is basically just one big endgame spoiler-

They stood in silence for a long time, watching the bench that Bruce had thrown slowly sink farther and farther into the lake. They stood there for a long time before people finally started leaving - Thor first, then Clint, rubbing his eyes, and finally Bruce, stomping as he went. That left just Steve and Tony.

Tony was still staring at the lake, a forlorn expression on his features. Steve took a few steps closer to him and set his hand on the small of Tony’s back. Tony flinched, but relaxed when he looked over at Steve, like he hadn’t realized who it was. He moved forward so their chests pressed together and let his head drop onto Steve’s shoulder. 

“Stop,” Steve said softly.

“What?”

“Stop blaming yourself.” Tony fell silent, surprised. “I know that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I should’ve been more prepared,” Tony said.

“No. Don’t start. None of us were prepared for what happened and there’s no way we could’ve been. It’s not your fault.” Steve kissed his hair and slipped a hand under his chin, lifting his head so he could kiss his lips. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered. “We got all the stones. We got what we needed. Natasha’s death…” He hesitated, looking away, stroking Tony’s hair soothingly. “It was no one’s fault.”

“You’re right,” Tony said after a long silence. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“I know.” His hand rested at Tony’s jaw as he pulled him in for another kiss. “Don’t apologize.”

~~~

Tony collapsed onto the ground, one hand grabbing at the metal over his chest. Shaky wheezes escaped his lips and he leaned against a big rock, eyelashes fluttering. All he could feel was pain.

Steve kneeled on the ground next to him and Tony could see terrible fear and concern in his eyes. “Tony.” His voice was far away and Tony could barely feel his hand touching his cheek. 

“Hey, Cap,” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, “are you proud of me?”

“Of course,” Steve got out. Tony could see tears in his eyes, could hear his voice shaking. “You were perfect. We won because of you.” Tony smiled a strained smile. “We’ll all be okay because of you. You can finally rest now.”

Tony nodded weakly and let his eyes close. His arc reactor flickered and flickered again, then went out. Everyone was silent again.


End file.
